They Don't Know About Us
by gmariee
Summary: Mei Watashia is a 2nd year homeschool student who works at her family's sweet shop. On a delivery to a potential customer's house, she gets knocked out and is found taped to the wall. Mei later finds out that she is to be engaged to a country-known kendo master. (CHAPTER 1&2 REVISED!)
1. I HATE the Hitachiin Twin

Chapter 1: I Hate The Hitachiin Twins

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything OHSHC. But I do own Mei Watashia and any other original characters. _**

Authors' Note: This is my first story ever so it will be somewhat bad but I'm going to try and edit as much as I can and make it better or somewhat better...

Chapter 1: I Hate The Hitachiin Twins

_Oh dear Lord_. Where did I go wrong? I was always the good girl: I was doing exceptionally well in school, I never got in trouble, I volunteer at the local orphanage when I have time. So where did I go wrong exactly? I'm in trouble and I don't know how but I'm in trouble. Where am I exactly? I am taped to the bedroom walls of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and how did I get here exactly? Well that's a long story.

***_FLASHBACK_***

_"Mei-chan, would you bring this delivery to the Hitachiin household? They have a dinner party tonight and they requested our most valuable sweets." Mama asked me. _

_"Hai", I replied and quickly put on my coat._

_Grabbing the bag of sweets, I walked to the Hitachiin household which is six blocks away from our shop. My family owns a world-wide chain of sweet shops. We specialize in western and Japanese style sweets with a talent in candy and chocolate art. My parents are not always home but when they are, it's joyful in the shop. Working in the shop has taught me that no matter what the sweets are that it's the smile on the faces that makes a patisserie happy. I love watching the faces of the people who buy the sweets I make and how happy I can make them with just a simple smile. _

_"Nummy nummy in my tummy. Cake cake cake," I sang the whole six block on my way to the Hitachiin household._

_I suddenly stopped in front a gate with the plaque "__**Hitachiin**__" on the side of it. _

_'Wow,' I thought. 'This place is bigger than my school.' _

_I pressed the button to enter and gave my name and business to the guard at the gate. The gate quickly opened and I then began my walk to the door_

_As I looked around, the scenery was beautiful. There were luscious green hedges shaped like dresses, beautiful cherry blossom trees and the tulip that were beginning to bloom. I smile at the sweet scent that waft through the air. As I walked to the door, it opened quite obnoxiously. I was then attacked by two flying blurs of red. _

_"AHHH," I screamed and closed my eyes. _

_I waited for the impact of the hit to send me to the floor but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw the face of the red blur that attacked me and to the side was the same face as the red blur. _

_'Huh, twins. I did not expect that.' I thought._

_"I'm so sorry. It's terrible rude of me to slam into you," the boy said to me. _

_The other one helped me up and grabbed the bag which the sweets and guided me into the house. _

_After I had thanked them, I started to decorate the sweets on the platter, I can feel the twins eyes staring at me. _

_"I never really asked for your names, have I?" _

_"I'm Hikaru- _

_And I'm Kaoru." They both explained. _

_I nodded my head and began working on the macha roll cake and the strawberry tart decoration. I can still feel their eyes staring at me. I put the platter down and turn to look at them. _

_"Can I help you guys with anything?" I asked them politely._

_"We were just wondering that if your parents own the most well-known sweet shops all over the world then why don't you go to Ouran High School?" Kaoru asked me._

_I began my decorating again. _

_"The reason I don't go to Ouran is because I'm not welcomed there much. I went to Ouran for my first year for three weeks and I was humiliated the whole entire time. My family was poor then and I went to Ouran on a scholarship. After I turned in my letter to the chairman, I began homeschooling. It's easier for me to do homeschooling rather than going to an actual school." _

_"But don't you get lonely?" _

_"Of course I do, but when I'm in my family's sweet shop, I forget that if don't have friends, I forget that I'm lonely. All I remember is the smiles on the faces of the people who eat the sweets." _

_I then placed two plates in front of Hikaru and Kaoru. _

_"These are beignets. They're fried dough with powered sugar on top of them. Enjoy." I told me._

_I watched them take a bit out of the beignets. The smiles on their faces became evidence to me that they liked it. The last time I remember is the creepy smiles._

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

And that's how I ended up where I am now with my mouth and my body taped to the bedroom walls of teenage boy twins. I closed my eyes for a few minutes which turned into hours.

I woke up to someone cutting me out. I opened my eyes to see a blonde hair boy with violet eyes cutting the tapes that held me together. When the tape was all gone from my body, he then carefully pulled the tape from my mouth.

"A lady should never be taped against the wall. What is your name, my fair princess?" He asked me.

"M-M-Mei Watashia" I told him.

He nodded and told me his name. Tamaki then led me down to the living area which was occupied by six young men and one strangely cross-dressed girl. I then saw Hikaru and Kaoru, holding in their laughter.

"Ahhhh! Baka! Baka! Baka! How date you leave me taped against the wall!" I screamed at them while punching at whatever I could reach.

I was pulled off by Tamaki and the cross-dresser who's name I later found out was Haruhi. I was so steamed that you could melt butter on my forehead.

"Ah. Hikaru-chan, Kaoru-chan, why did you tape Mei-chan to the wall?" said a loud small voice.

I looked down and saw a short young male staring at me.

'Wait. How did he know my name?' The thought came into my head.

"Honey-sempai, how do you know Mei-chan?" Tamaki asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Her family owns the sweet shop where the dojo gets their sweets from. Mei-chan and I would always play with Mori-chan!" He said excitedly.

'Huh. If that's the case then why can't I remember them?'

"Mei-chan is also engaged to Mori-sempai!" He exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. Did I mention that now I absolutely hate the Hitachiin twins?


	2. Takashi Morinozuki's Fiancée?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything OHSHC or any reference of music artist or songs. But I do own Mei Watashia and any other original characters.

Authors' Note: This is my first story ever so it will be somewhat bad but I'm going to try and edit as much as I can and make it better or somewhat better...

Chapter 2: Takashi Morinozuki's Fiancée!?

'How can I be his fiancée?'

Setting down eight cups of vanilla caramel black tea, I quickly went into the kitchen where I had baked some macaroons and a strawberry filled layer cake.

After what happened at the Hitachiin's residence, Honey-sempai and the others walked me to the apartment I live in above the sweet shop. Honey-sempai 'oooh' and 'awed' at all the sweets that were in the shop. I invited all of them to some tea and late night sweets as a thank you for their kindness.

Walking back into the living room, I could see that they were enjoying themselves with the television I had recently bought. Smiling, I set down the tray which held the sweets and looked around the room for a seat. I frowned. There wasn't any seats left. There was a tug on my arm and I felt my body being pulled to the couch. Looking around at my surrounding, I saw Morinozuki-san sitting next to me. His stone hard features scared me a little bit. There was no ounce of emotion on his face.

'Why can't I remember him?' The thought in my head asked me.

"CAKE!" I heard a voice scream and saw Honey-sempai eating the cake like there was no tomorrow.

I laughed softly and took a sip of my tea. Looking around, I saw what the others were doing. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at my family's pictures, Haruhi and Tamaki were watching TV and Kyoya was on his tablet. The apartment was filled with laughter and noise. Lots of noise.

A loud crashing noise came from where Hikaru and Kaoru were standing.

"Ummm, we're sorry," they both said.

Sighing, I grabbed the broom and dustpan and went to sweep the broken glass away. I went to pick up the picture but it was ripped out of my hands by Tamaki.

"SO KAWAII! LOOK! ITS MEI-CHAN AND HONEY-SEMPAI AND MORI-SEMPAI!" His voice echoed through the apartment.

I grabbed the picture from his hands and looked at it. It was a picture of Morinozuki-sempai and I holding hands on the swings and Honey-sempai playing in the sandbox. We all looked about 4 or 6 years old in the picture.

I felt a tear shed from my eyes and roll down my cheek.

"Why can't I remember this? Why can't I remember?" I asked myself angrily (sadly?).

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I may have a answer to your question," he told me.

We all looked at him, waiting for the answer that would either change my life or leave me guessing.

"When Mei-chan was 10, she developed a type of anxiety issue which caused her to block out most memories, good and bad, from her past. Mei-chan's anxiety issue deflated over the years but it has relapses very once in a while. That's why she does not remember Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai." He explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "How do you know this, Kyoya-chan?" Honey-sempai asked him. "I researched her the minute Tamaki found her in the twins' bedroom. I couldn't of let a strange girl come into our lives." He replied.

Morinozuki-sempai suddenly and wordlessly stood up and walked out of the apartment and onto the balcony. I watched as he left, thinking that it was my fault. A hand touched my shoulder and I saw Honey-sempai standing on the arm of the couch looking down at me.

"Takashi is having trouble digesting all this information. Mei-chan and Takashi were the best of friends and he loves her. That was one of the reason why he asked Mei-chan's father permission to marry Mei-chan when she's older. When she moved to America, Takashi was crushed. He wouldn't speak like he used to when he was younger and he put all his time in kendo and watching and protecting me. And now that Mei-chan is back, it made him happier to see her again but when Kyoya-chan said that sheblocked out all of her memories...including those with Takashi and I... I don't think he can handle it anymore," Honey-sempai told everyone.

'I can't take it anymore. I'm the cause for his pain,' I thought to myself. Standing up, I walked over to the balcony and stood next to Morinozuki-san(-sempai?).

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Hai."

"I love Japan at night. The stars in the sky shine so brightly, the smell of the flowers waft through the air, and the sound of animals chirping away echo through the night."

He looked at me and the corners on his lips moved slightly up. Giggling, I handed him the picture.

"Tell me about this day?" I asked him.

He nodded and looked at the picture.

"Mitsukuni and I were at the park with our mothers and you were there. I remember the smile you had on your face as I pushed you on the swings."

I smiled slightly and nodded. He seemed to be enjoying telling me this judging by the small upward turn of his lips.

"I got on the swings and you grabbed my hand and told me that I was yours for forever and that's how our friendship started."

I stood on my tip-toes to reach his cheek and gave him a quick peck. The surprised look on his face had me worried for a moment that I did the wrong thing. Then the look turned into a look of happiness and then quickly turned into the emotionless look again. I giggled and poked at his side.

I grabbed his hand and pulled the both of us inside. When we got back, everyone hadn't moved from when I'd left. Smiling, I let go of Morinozuki's hand and went to pick up the empty trays of sweets and tea. I started washing the dirty dishes.

"Help me I'm holding on for dear life  
Won't look down  
Won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass until morning lights  
Cuz I'm just holding on for dear life" I sang softly.

A body moved beside me and started drying the dishes. Looking up at the six foot frame, I saw that it was Morinozuki who came to help me. Smiling, I bumped his hip with mine, hoping that it was move him just a little bit. It didn't.

'Dang it. I'm too short and small for me to move him.'

He looked down at me and stuck his tongue , I continued to wash the dishes. When all the dishes were done, I went to check on the others. This time everyone except for Kyoya was watching the television. I sat down next to Kyoya.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"I'm calculating the financials of the host club and balancing the cost of each item we need for the next month," he replied.

I looked at him strangely then looked at the cost of everything.

"If you lower the price of each host to just above 2000 yen then you would attract more customers and if you change the brand of tea from the expensive one to a cheap brand one and just add some honey or caramel or any flavor the customer would like, you can deduct the cost of buying tea to about 18000 yen," I told him.

Looking at me with strange eyes, Kyoya did the calculations then looked at me again.

"How do you know what to do?"

"In order for me to run the shop below, I needed to take a business class. With that, I'd figured how to make the best sweet with cheap ingredients."

He nodded and turned off his tablet. I turned to Morinozuki to find him asleep on the couch. I grabbed one of the extra blanket and draped it over him.

Turning to the others, I told them, "It's getting late. You are all welcome to stay here for the night."

Once they told me that they would, I went to get the extra blankets and pillows I had and handed everyone a blanket and pillow.

"Haruhi, you're welcome to stay in the guest room. I'm sure you don't want to sleep in a room full of boys," I told her and handed her a night dress. "I know I don't."

The others gaped at me.

"Y-Y-You know Haruhi is a girl?" Tamaki asked me incredulously.

I nodded.

"It's pretty obvious. I mean she has feminine features and the fact that Tamaki has called her his daughter ten times in the last 2 hours, is pretty obvious," I told them.

Kyoya looked like was about to run me over. The twins didn't look all that different.

"You don't have to worry about me keeping it a secret. I don't go to your school and I don't go to the host club so it doesn't matter, does it?" I asked Kyoya.

He nodded but said, "Seeing as you are Mori-sempai's fiancée, it might turn customers away from him so you are not to tell people about that either. But seeing as you are an advanced sweet maker and have helped me think of new ways to save money, you are now the Host Club's new financial aid and sweet supplier."

I gaped at him. 'Okay did not see that coming'

I closed my mouth and nodded. Waving everyone a good night, I headed to my room. Laying in bed, I thought of everything that had happened today.

I have a fiancée. A fiancée who is Takashi Morinozuki. Who would of known? But am I good enough to be his fiancée? He's a world renowned kendo master who has girls wanting him and I'm just a baker. Maybe it was meant to be. My mind subconsciously blocked out any memories I have with him. I don't remember anything but he's sweet. The smile on his face when he talked about how we meet told me that he loved that memory. The way he helped me do the dishes made me smile. Maybe this will be a good thing.

Authors note: MUCHO GRACIAS TO MY AMAZBALLS BETA DONT-EVEN-ASK FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND EDITING IT ALL! I think I'll update as soon as I can, due to the fact that it is summer and I'm out of school but I do get writers block and it's terrible because I don't have any ideas. But if you guys have any ideas, leave a comment and I'll try to incorporate as much as I can. Thanks You!


	3. What are Love, Memories and Jealousy?

Chapter 3: What are Love, Memories, and Jealousy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything OHSHC or any reference of music artist or songs. But I do own any other original characters.

Authors' Note: This is my first story so it will be somewhat bad but I'm going to try and edit as much as I can and make it better or somewhat better...

Thanks to my Beta, Don't-Even-Ask for editing this because my writing talents or lack of is probably making this story terrible...

Chapter 3

In everyone's life, we all have a moment where we stare into someone's eyes and realize that they are the one. The one who you would spend your life with, the one who would father your children or be the mother of your child, but more importantly, the one who has the choice to either cherish the love you give or break your heart in two. But we are the ones who give them the choices and a few selected choices can change your entire life.

It's been exactly five days, twelve hours and thirty-four seconds since I've last seen the host club. To be honest, I kinda miss 's 5 pm right now and work is beginning to get boring.

The doorbell rang, signaling that a customer was in the shop. Walking out of the kitchen, I started to admire the shop's beauty that I have seen a hundred times: the coral decorations that hung against the light blue walls, the cupcake stand that stood on top of the glass container that held the amazing sweets in them. The smell of macha roll cakes and vanilla waft through the air and the sweet sounds of "Morning" by Edward Grieg filled the air.

"Hi, welcome to Sweets from Heaven, where we put sugar, spice and everything nice in our sweets." I told the customers coming in without even looking at them.

"OOOOOOOOOH! TAKASHI LOOK! THEY HAVE ALMOND TOFU AND MANGO PUDDING! THEY HAVE STRAWBERRY CAKE!" An excited voice rang through the shop.

I looked up a little bit and saw Honey-sempai with his face pressed against the glass, looking at all the sweets. I started laughing as he was pulled away and was seated on the chair near the door. The entire Host Club was in the shop.

'I wonder what they're doing here,' I thought.

"Welcome. My name is Mei, how can I help you today?" I asked them, treating them like any other customer.

Kyoya seemed to realize I didn't want to treat them differently. "Ah yes. Tomorrow I would like to place an order of the five red bean paste macha roll cakes, two chiffon cakes, and six rolls of baumkuchen," Kyoya told me.

I placed the order into the computer.

"And the address?"

"Ouran High School. Music Room 3."

"Okay all done, will that be all?" I asked everyone.

"MEI-CHAN! CAN I HAVE SOME STRAWBERRY CAKE?" Honey-sempai asked me.

Smiling, I nodded my head and went to the kitchen to get some strawberry cake. I cut the cake into sevenths and placed each slice on a plate and placed the plates on a tray. I carried the tray to the front of the shop and placed a plate in front of everyone. I could feel Morinozuki's eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" I asked.

Everyone except for Honey-sempai, who ordered strawberry milk, and Kyoya, who demanded black coffee, asked for tea. I went back to the kitchen and started brewing the water for the tea. I got everyone their drinks and once everything was okay, I went back into the kitchen to start baking the desserts for tomorrow. It was 7 pm when I finally came out of the kitchen to close the shop. Walking back into the kitchen, I thought about the day I was going to have tomorrow. I put the cakes in the fridge to cool overnight and went upstairs to bed.

***DREAMLAND***

_A little girl, with dark brown hair, was running across a dojo. Jumping up and down on themats._

"Can't catch me!" she yelled as a black haired boy, who was about five inches taller, than her chased after her.

The little girl tripped and fell on the floor. She sat up crying, nursing her knee. The boy ran up to her.

"Mei! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked her.

'Thats me in the dream?' I thought.

The little girl removed her arm to reveal a knee-scrape. The boy stood up and walked to the walls which held an first-aid kit. He took out a bandage and walked back over her.

"Hey hey. No more crying. You have to prove to your mama and papa that you're a big girl,"he told her while putting the bandage on her knee.

She sniffled as the boy bent his head down and his lips touch the bandage in a light kiss.

"All better," he told her with a small smile.

She smiled and jumped up to hug him. Her arms connected around his neck and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you, Takashi," she told him lovingly.

'Takashi? As in Takashi Morinozuki?' My mind thought.

The boy kissed her cheek and said "I love you too Mei."

***END OF DREAMLAND***

The alarm clock woke me up at 12 pm. That's the fun part of being homeschooled, you get to wake up at any time. I got dressed in my black A-line skirt and my light orange sweater and went to grab my textbooks.

While I was learning about the history of Japan, my mind subconsciously went back to the dream.

"That was Morinozuki and I?" I said aloud. "Was it just a dream or a memory?"

I looked at the clock. Almost 3 pm, time to head to Ouran. I walked downstairs to take the sweets from the fridge and put them in a safe contained box. I grabbed all the necessary utensils to make the decoration and out them in another box. After I had put the boxes on a red wagon, I started walking the short distance to the high school.

Once I arrived, I began my walk up the stairs with the large boxes in my hand. As I arrived at the Southeast corner of the top floor, I went in search of Music Room 3. A set of hands went to take the top box away from me. I looked to my side and found Haruhi, holding the box.

"Thank you, Haruhi," I told her.

"You're welcome; it must be heavy carryingthose," she replied.

I nodded, "It is but I make the best out of it. Can you show me where Music Room 3 is?"

"Sure, we've already begun hosting about ten minutes ago, so you're not late or anything."

I nodded and started following her to the room. As the door pushed open, the scent of rose hit me straight in the face. Looking inside, I saw that each host member was separated to a different part of the room. I looked to where Honey-sempai and Morinozuki-sempai were. A group of young girls were flocked to their side.

My stomach tightened up as a small amount of hatred filled my body. I took a deep breathand started setting up the sweets in the middle of the room. I decorated each sweet withacute precision to make sure they were the beauty of perfection. I smiled when the finished product was done. It looked so beautiful to eat.

At that point, a small hand tugged at the bottom of my sweater.

"Mei-chan! You're here!" Honey-sempai yelled out excitedly.

"Well you know I am the host club new sweet supplier, Honey-sempai," I told him as I ruffled his hair.

I looked to were Morinozuki-sempai was sitting and saw three girls looking and talking to him. My stomach tightened again.

'What is this feeling?' I thought to myself.

"- and Takashi made Usa-chan a tea party."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Honey-sempai. That's amazing," I said

"Mei-chan? Are you okay? You look mad."

"I am perfectly fine. I probably didn't get enough sleep last night," I replied.

Honey-sempai nodded and ran back to where he was previously sitting. I made my way over to Kyoya, who didn't seem to have any customers around him.

"The sweets are all here and decorated," I told him.

Kyoya nodded and began typing away on his laptop. I turned away and began walking out the door but a hand grasped mine, blocking my attempt to leave. I turned to see who it was and saw Tamaki.

"I need your help," he pleaded to me, sounding desperate.

"What's wrong?"

"I need advice on where to take Haruhi on our first date."

Awww. He was nervous.

"Well from what I know and from what I saw, Haruhi seems like a girl who likes simple things. Try taking her out to a movie and dinner. Not a fancy dinner, just regular dinner like a fast food place."

"Fast food place?" he asked me, sounding suspicious. "What is that?"

"A fast food place is where the people can make the food and get you the food in under ten minutes," I answered.

He nodded and said, "Thank you, my fair maiden."

Tamaki kissed my hand and went to entertain his guests a little bit more. I then left the host club and went back to the shop to work but my mind once again subconsciously went back to the host club.

What was that feeling I had when I saw Morinozuki-sempai with all those girls? Why did I want to rip their hands off from his body and just keep him to myself? What was that dream I had earlier? Was it a memory? Or was it simply a dream?


End file.
